Love Teddy Sequel: The Future
by RobertaMarie
Summary: The story begins with 22 year old, Teddy, a fresh college graduate from UC Irvine. While she is working at her part time job, she sees Spencer and they begin to date again. It's 6 years in the future now and 12 year old Charlie has questions about her birth mom and wants to meet her when she gets assigned a family tree project. But Teddy is unsure if it's a good idea to meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so first thing first, I had to delete my original because chapter 3 kept getting deleted by fanfic. So I decided I'd just repost it. So yeah... Enjoy!**

Teddy Duncan is a fresh twenty-two year old, college graduate. Despite what happened to her in high school, she was able to attend college. She decided to stay in California and attend UC Irvine, studying journalism. While she was a freshman in college, her mother, Amelia Duncan, was released from prison. As soon as she got out, she filed for divorce from her soon-to-be ex-husband, Robert Duncan, who remained in jail for another two years. She left Colorado and went to Palm Springs to be with her parents.

Charlotte Duncan, or now Charlotte Declan, is six years old living in the LA area with her parents Benjamin and Harper. Teddy, just as she wanted, has had no contact with her, but is still happy with her decision on putting her up for adoption. Amelia, when she found out about it, was disappointed but she knew it was in the best interest of Teddy and Charlie.

As a fresh college graduate, Teddy decided she needed to find a job. She applied at the local newspaper and also a local news stations. While she waited to hear back, she got a part time job at a popular clothing store for young women and men so she is able to afford a place to live and have money coming in.

"Hi. Did you have any trouble finding anything today?" Teddy asked as she checked out a man's items.

"No." He said as he took his wallet out. He looked up and stared at the blonde. She looked very familiar to him but he couldn't put his hand on it on how he knew her. "I'm sorry, I feel like I know you. Did we go to high school together?"

"Probably not. I went to South High in Denver." She said as she folded the clothes and placed it in the bag. "And then as a Senior, I attended Lake Side High School out here."

"I knew I knew you." He said. "You're Teddy."

Teddy looked up and stared at him. "You just looked at my name tag."

"No, no. We dated." He said smiling. "I'm Spencer."

Teddy started to smile and began to feel embarrassed that she didn't recognized him. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, so how have you been? Has life been being kind to you."

"I wouldn't necessarily say it's been kind." She replied. "But I did just graduated from UC Irvine."

"Oh, good for you. What did you major?"

"Journalism. What about you?"

"Oh, yeah, I just graduated from Boston Institute of Performing Arts in May and decided to move back here."

Teddy smiled. "That's great." Spencer slid his credit card and Teddy printed him his receipt. "Well it was nice seeing you again, Spencer."

"Yeah, you too. Maybe we could meet up later and catch up. When do you get off?"

"At five."

"You know, I got this gig at this bar near the Santa Monica Pier, at six. Maybe you could come. And then we could catch up over drinks."

Teddy smiled. "Maybe I will."

"Great. It's at Daily Pint. Like I said before, it's near the pier."

Teddy began to ring up the next costumer. "Hi. Did you find everything alright?"

When Teddy got off work, she made a quick stop at her apartment to change before she went to the bar. She changed into dark skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a black jacket. She arrived at the bar a little past six, and Spencer was already performing. He was up front, sitting on a stool with his guitar, singing. Teddy got herself a beer, and then sat down towards the back to listen. When Spencer finished, he put his guitar away in its case and found Teddy getting flirted at. He could tell Teddy wasn't enjoying it and decided to save her.

"Hey, babe." He said, giving Teddy a kiss on her cheek. "Is this guy bothering you?"

Teddy quickly caught on and smiled. "Hey. You did great tonight."

"This is your boyfriend?" The guy asked, checking Spencer out.

"Yeah, I am. Go away and don't bother her again." Spencer watched as the man slowly walked away. "So I see you decided to come."

"Yeah, well I didn't have anything else better to do tonight."

"You know, if I remember correctly, the last time I saw you, you were kicking me out of your house and I think it was on Christmas too."

"And I'll apologize about that again. I just had a lot going on."

"Yeah, no, I understand." He said as he took a sip of his beer. "So what's new with your life. I mean besides being a college graduate. Are you seeing anyone?"

Teddy shook her head as she twirled her finger around the top of the beer bottle. "You remember what happened to me, right? I'm traumatized for life. It's hard to find someone you are comfortable with and makes you feel safe after that. I haven't dated anyone since you."

"That's a long time." He said.

"Yeah, it has been." Teddy said under her breath. "What about you? By how you pretended to be my boyfriend, I'll take it you're single."

"Well, I just moved back out here and just got settle into my apartment. So I haven't been able to find time to go girl hunting."

"Girl hunting?" Teddy laughed.

"You know, girls go boy hunting and I go girl hunting."

Teddy and Spencer talked for a long time about everything, even her parents.

"My dad has been out of jail for two years now, but I haven't seen him since the day I left for California."

"What about your mom?"

"She moved to Palm Springs when I was a freshman in college. So I haven't seen her much. So it's just me."

"What about your grandmother? The one you stayed with?"

Teddy shook her head. "She died a year and a half ago from a heart attack."

"I'm sorry."

Teddy took a deep breath and looked up at Spencer and smiled. "Don't be. As I was growing up, I always planned on leaving and never coming back to them once I graduated from high school. I wanted to start a new life without them in my life. I'm basically doing that, except, I found it harder to forget about those horrible memories I tried to leave behind. I always thought it would be easy, but it's not." Teddy looked at the time on her phone. "It's getting late. I should head home."

"Yeah, I won't keep you." He reached into his pants pocket and grabbed his phone. "Hey, can I get your number?" Teddy nodded and placed it in his phone.

"Well it was nice catching up with you, Spencer."

"Yeah, you too. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"I'd like that." She smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Whooo! A surprise sequel! Okay, so here's the thing. I wasn't planning on doing a sequel to Love Teddy. But I reread it and a story line came to me. I was debating to do it ten years later but I decided I would begin it like this, after graduation. I also have another new story that I will post on New Years. I actually finished it but I won't publish the whole story then. So I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. Thank you." Teddy placed her cell phone down on the table full of smiles. She had just gotten off the phone with the news station she was interviewed at a few days ago. "I got it... I got the job!"

Spencer smiled and gave Teddy a congratulatory hug. "I knew you would. When do you start?"

"Monday."

"Sounds as if we need to go out on a congratulatory dinner now."

"I think this lunch can count as it."

"No, this is lunch at a mediocre place. A congratulatory dinner is at a much more fancier place."

"I think it's just an excuse to ask me out for a dinner date."

Spencer grinned. "Maybe." He was actually going to ask Teddy out for a fancy dinner date but now he's has an excuse to take her out.

"You know what? I'd love to, but not tonight."

"Of course not tonight. I need to go buy something nice." Spencer joked. "Friday night."

"Friday night." Teddy repeated.

Friday had quickly come. Teddy had bought a new dress, a red bodycon dress, to wear on her date. With that dress, she wore a black leather jacket with black heels and her hair a little wavy. Right when she finished getting ready, she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer it and it was Spencer. He grinned when he saw her.

"God, you make it so hard not to kiss you." Spencer said. "And did I really just say that out loud?"

Teddy laughed and blushed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let me just get my purse."

Teddy went back into her room and grabbed her phone off the charger and her purse. She exited her room and grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter. She locked her apartment up and followed Spencer down to his car.

"You have a nice place." Spencer said.

"It's alright, I guess. I'm hoping with my new job, I'll be able to afford new furniture and maybe a nicer place to live. The furniture I currently have was my grandmother's."

"Oh... So I've been wondering something for a while now." Spencer said.

"Oh, yeah? What have you been wondering?"

"So you know how we met at church, right? Do yous till attend church?"

"Not really. I mean, I have. But I just haven't found one I liked." She said. "I don't know... I also don't want to go by myself and then sit alone. You know? I'm assuming you do or you wouldn't have brought it up."

"Your assumption is correct." He replied taking his eyes off the road for a quick second to look at Teddy. "I go to the same one my parents and I went to before we moved to Denver. A bunch of my family actually attend that church."

"That must be nice."

Spencer pulled his car in a parking spot near the front of the restaurant. The restaurant host showed them to their table which had a amazing view of the sunset over the ocean. Spencer ordered both of them a glass of wine and then their waiter came back to take their orders. They waited about thirty minutes, talking and enjoying each other company, until their food arrived.

"Okay." Spencer swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "One word to describe your night so far."

Teddy looked out the window and smiled. "Perfect."

"Perfect? Really?" Spencer asked. "No." Teddy laughed and continued to eat her meal.

After they finished their dinner, Spencer and she shared a cheesecake that was drizzled with raspberry sauce.

"Now it's perfect." Spencer grinned. The waiter brought over the bill and he quickly took it before Teddy could see it.

"How much is it?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm paying." Spencer said placing his credit card in the black book that held the receipt.

"Let me at least do the tip."

"No. I took you out so I get to pay."Spencer smiled.

"If you insist." Teddy said.

The waiter came and picked up the bill. He came back and Spencer left a twenty percent tip which made the cost of the whole night about one hundred dollars. Spencer drove Teddy back to her apartment and he walked her up. She offered him in so they sat on her couch and continued to talk endlessly. Spencer has always been an easy person for Teddy to talk to, but now he's even easier for some reason. Maybe because she has nothing to hide? Spencer knew everything about her, from being beat, raped, parents in jail, to having and putting her child up for adoption. If she met a new guy, she would have to hide that from him and maybe, just maybe, tell him all that she endured if she could trust him. Right now, Spencer is the only one she trust.

One Sunday, Teddy agreed to go with Spencer to his church. This would be the first time, in a couple of years, she would be attending. She gave up trying to go when she couldn't find a place while in college.

Teddy followed Spencer in and sat down beside him with his family. Spencer introduced Teddy to his cousins and two of his Aunts and Uncles before the service began. He introduced her as an old friend than a girlfriend because, frankly, he doesn't even know if they are more than friends. He wants to be, but he's just moving slow because like she told him, she's been through a lot and needs to feel comfortable and trust that person.

After the service ended, an hour later, everyone was mingling. Spencer's cousins immediately started to ask Teddy questions like if they're dating.

"We're friends." Teddy replied. "We dated for three months in high school, but we're friends now."

"Only for three months in high school?" Rachel asked. "Why only three months? What happened?"

"She moved." Spencer said. "She moved out here. We dated for a short time when my dad made us moved to Denver."

Teddy nodded. "I had to live with my grandmother out here for reasons I don't want to get in to."

"You don't need to." Spencer said. "They don't need to know everything about you and what happened."

"Makes me curious though." Kayla said.

"Oh, Spence, are you guys going to join us for lunch?" His aunt, Lauren, asked.

"Teddy?" Spencer asked looking at her.

"I don't care. You pick."

"Uh, not this time." Spencer said looking at Teddy. "Next time." She nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's go."

"It was nice meeting you guys." Teddy smiled as she followed Spencer out and back to his car. "They seem cool."

"More like annoying." Spencer said.

**So here's chapter 2! I hope you liked it. So anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I actually have future chapters written already but I'm not going to be posting them all at once. Also, if you haven't already, go check out my other new story Stay With Me. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy woke up bright and early because she was excited to start her new job at the news station. She will be one of the new news anchors. She put on a gray pants with a white blouse and matching gray blazer, with black heels. She made herself a cup of coffee and place it in a coffee cup and left, heading down to her car, which used to be her grandmother's. When her grandmother died, Teddy inherited a bunch of her old things, which she didn't complain about since she was on a student budget and could barely afford a thing.

Teddy entered the news studio with smiles. Her boss greeted her and introduced her to a few of her new co-anchors; Dave, Nathan, and Rebecca. They warmly welcomed her and Teddy found her spot right beside Dave.

"So you just graduated from Irvine?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"That makes you what, twenty-two?" Teddy smiled and nodded. "Humph."

The producer started the countdown from ten.

"3... 2... 1..."

"Welcome to KTLA Channel 7 news. I'm Dave Louis. Channel 7 would like a warm welcome to my new co-anchor, Teddy Duncan."

Teddy smiled. "Good morning, LA."

"So why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" He suggested.

"Okay, well, I grew up in Denver, Colorado. I also just recently graduated from UC Irvine studying journalism."

"Well welcome to our team, Teddy."

An hour later, the show ended. After getting her work schedule, Teddy headed to her apartment and called her mom to tell her the news about her job since she hadn't yet. She heard a man answer the phone when she called.

"Uh, is Amelia there?" Teddy asked.

"Who's asking?" The man asked.

"Her daughter... Who's this?"

"Nick."

"Do I have the right number?" Teddy asked.

"Amy." He shouted.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Oh, Teddy." She exclaimed. "How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Mom who's Nick?" Teddy immediately asked.

"Oh, honey, isn't it great? I met someone."

"Your dating?" She stammered.

"And I would love for you two to meet." She said. "Oh, enough talk about me. Why did you call?"

"Oh. Um.. I just wanted to tell you I got a job and I started today."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Where are you working?"

"Channel 7 news station. So you're really dating? For how long?"

"Not that long... A year."

"A year and I'm just finding out about it?" Teddy asked. She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. "You know what? I'm happy for you. I need to go. I have a visitor." Teddy hung up and answered the door. "Hi. I didn't know you were coming over." She smiled.

"I just wanted to see how your first day was. So how was it?"

"It was alright. I'll get better." Teddy grabbed a water bottle out of her fridge and sat down on the couch. "I just talked to my mom."

"Oh, really? How's she?"

"She's seeing someone."

"Good for her." Spencer said.

"I don't know if it is or not." Teddy said. "I just don't understand why she didn't tell me. She'v been dating him for a year. I suppose we've haven't talked in a year and a half but still, she knows my number. She could call and tell me she met someone."

"Wait, you haven't talked to your mom in almost two years?"

Teddy shook her head. "No one attended my graduation. I mean I suppose my grandmother did in spirit."

"Don't you have any aunts or uncle or cousins?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, but we don't have a relationship. You see, growing up, my parents were basically reserved and didn't like having any relationship with our extended family."

"Because your dad abused you?"

"I don't know why but they just were. I maybe met some of my cousins maybe once or twice my whole life. I respect that you are family oriented and close to them, but me, I'm totally different. I have no one. I mean growing up, I always knew once I graduated from high school, I was leaving and never coming back because I hated my parents. So I always knew my life was going to end up like this. But I always planned on having my friends as my family. But since I lost all of them back in high school, it's been difficult to make new ones and trust them. That's exactly why I'm not seeing anyone."

"You have me."

Teddy smiled. "I suppose I do. And I'm very grateful for that."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Spencer asked. "I was wondering if you would... I got these concert tickets. Would you like to accompany me?"

"I would love to. But I have a question for you now." She said. "Am I going as a friend or a girlfriend?"

Spencer didn't answer. Instead he walked over to Teddy. He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her closer to him. "Does this answer you question?" He softly placed his lips on Teddy's lips. When he pulled away, Teddy simply nodded and they kissed again.

**Okay, there you go person. I added in the ending you suggested. Now for everyone else. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A few months went by and Spencer and Teddy's relationship began to become much more serious. They haven't been dating for long, but they have already been talking about living together. They loved each other and Spencer, from the moment he laid his eyes on Teddy, knew he was going to marry that girl. He knew everything about her, so did she with him, or at least she knew a lot. Spencer thought he lost her when she moved and would never see her again. But, look, here they are together at last.

After three months of dating, Teddy and Spencer tried to have sex with each other. But as Spencer was on top of her, memories of when she was raped flooded back to her and she freaked out. She knew this would probably happen because whens she first experienced sex, it was horrific. Spencer, being the kindhearted man he is, understood her feelings. He kept telling her that she could trust him and nothing would happen to her as long as she was with him. They ended up not having sex that night, but they did try again a few weeks later. This time Teddy mentally prepared herself and kept reminding herself Spencer isn't and won't ever be like her rapist. She trusted him. She loved him. She thought if she had one good experience with sex, she could probably forget about being raped and that horrific experience and actually enjoy it.

Teddy didn't freak out this time. Spencer made sure throughout it she was okay and if she wanted to stop, he would understand. He kept kissing her and assuring her she was okay. That's what Teddy loved about him. He was understanding and never pressured her into something. He knew she went through a lot as a teenager and knew all she really needed was someone to love her.

Teddy laid her head on Spencer's bare chest with her arm wrapped around him. She was tracing his abs with her finger and looked up and smiled at him. Spencer smiled back and kissed her on her lips.

"I love you, Teddy." He whispered.

"I love you too."

By the time Christmas came along, Spencer decided to propose to Teddy. He had gotten a nice diamond, a cushion-cut diamond, circled by diamonds, with diamonds around the band, for her.

Teddy had spent Christmas with Spencer's family in La Jolla. One of his Aunts and Uncles owned a house on the beach. It was no surprise to her that they could afford one. Spencer told her that his parents owns half a mountain. Spencer waited until the perfect moment to ask Teddy. They decided to get away from his family and walk on the beach, as the sun set.

"It seems like everyone in your family is a lawyer. How come you're not one?" Teddy asked.

"Because I don't want to be one. I'm in to music." Spencer said. "And you."

Teddy smiled and blushed a little when he said that. Spencer suddenly stop walking and decided this would be the time and place to do it.

"Spence, come on." Teddy said. "What are you doing?"

"Shh... I have something to tell you." He said. He was quiet for a moment thinking of how to begin as he looked at her. He decided he would keep it nice and short. "I love you, Teddy. And because I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And with that..." Teddy watched him as he got down on his one knee and pulled out the box, which revealed a gorgeous diamond. "Teddy Duncan, will you do me the best honor and marry me?"

Teddy was smiling and nodding uncontrollably. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" Spencer placed the ring on her finger and she jumped into him, and gave him a long kiss. He placed her back down, and she held out her left hand, admiring her new ring. "I've never own anything this gorgeous before."

"I saw it and I knew it was for you." Spencer smiled. "I love you."

"I love you." Teddy wrapped her arms around his neck again, and kissed him.

The two of them headed back to his Aunt's and Uncle's beach house, where they could tell everyone the news. Everyone gathered into the dining room, when they arrived back, for dinner. During dinner, Spencer decided he would announce it to his family. He waited till desert to tell everyone since everyone is at their happiest.

"Everyone, quiet." Spencer began. "I have something to say."

"Ugh!" One of his cousins, Violet, groaned. "Nobody wants to hear what you have to say, Spencer."

"Violet, be quiet, I'm sure it's important." Her sister, Megan, said sarcastically with a laugh.

"It is important actually." He said. "Teddy and I are getting married."

Immediately everyone started to speculate that Teddy was pregnant because they haven't even been dating for a year, and they're already engaged.

"No, she's not pregnant." Spencer said, very annoyed they would even think that. "I love her and she loves me." Spencer looked over at Teddy and smiled, placing his hand on top of her's. "And we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"You know, unlike the rest of the family, I'm happy for you two." Harper, another cousin, said. "Now I gotta see this ring he got you. If it's not nice and big, I'll get him to get you a new one." She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Teddy. She looked at Teddy's ring, and studied it. "That's beautiful. And this guy picked it out for you?"

Teddy laughed. "I think it's pretty great too."

**So a lot happened in this chapter! It may seem as if I'm rushing the story, but trust me, the main story line is to come. So I hope you are enjoying the story so far and remember to leave a review and tell me what you like or don't like about it. Remember, guests can review also! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So the guest list." Spencer began. "Who are you inviting?"

Teddy shook her head because she was unsure. "I don't know. I don't have anyone in my life."

"Hmm... How about your mom?" Spencer suggested. "I think you should at least have your mom."

"Yeah, and then she'll bring her boyfriend, who I've never met."

"I doubt you want to invite your dad." Spencer said and Teddy shook her head. "Teddy, the wedding can't just be filled with my family and friends. You need to invite at least one person. Do you have any college friends you still keep in contact with, a old roommate?"

"I'll invite my mom and everyone on her side of the family, even though I only met them like once."

"It's never too late to start a relationship with them."

Teddy shook her head and grabbed her phone and dialed her mother's number. It rung a couple of time and then she heard a voice on the other end.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Teddy, what a surprise. How have you been?" Amelia asked. That's usually how the beginning of the phone call usually went.

"I actually have news to share with you." Teddy said. "I'm getting married."

"Married?" She stammered. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"We haven't been dating for long, but we love each other, and want to get married. Anyways, I was just calling to see if you could come."

"Of course I'll come." Amelia said. "You're my only daughter and I wouldn't miss this moment. Who else are you inviting? Your father?"

"No, but I was thinking, maybe your sister and brother, and their families could come. I haven't seen them in years and I thought it could be like a little reunion with us."

"I don't know, honey. You know we never had a good relationship with them."

"Because of dad." Teddy said. "Look, I'm still going to invite them and if they don't want to come, it's fine. I just thought I should have SOME family there instead having it all be my fiance's family and friends." Teddy hung up and placed her phone in front of her on the table.

"So, how is she?"

Teddy rolled her eyes and pushed him. "You know exactly how she is. Like I said, I don't have a good relationship with anyone in my family because of how it was growing up for me. Don't be surprised if nobody in my family shows up."

Spencer wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "I'm your family and I'll be there."

Spencer and Teddy didn't wait long to get married. They decided on Saturday, May 12 to get married. That day quickly approached. They're getting married at the church Spencer and his family usually attend.

Teddy was a bit sad as she was getting ready. As a little girl, she always imagined having her father walk her down the aisle. She didn't want him to now but it still saddened her. It also saddened her not knowing if any family, beside her mother and maybe grandparents, would show up.

Teddy looked at herself in the mirror after she put her veil on. _This is it_, she thought. _I'm getting married_. She heard a knock on her door, and it was the wedding planner, telling her it's time. Teddy nodded and suddenly began to feel nervous and scared about the whole thing. She was scared she wasn't making the right choice, that she shouldn't marry Spencer. She loves him and she knows he loves her, but those thoughts still lingered in her head.

Teddy walked down the aisle, in front of probably one hundred people, mainly people Spencer knew. Teddy finally made it to the end. Spencer placed her hand in his and whispered she looked beautiful, even though she always did in his opinion. The priest began the service with a prayer and talked about how marriage is an important thing. When the vows came around, they decided they would go traditionally.

"I do." Spencer said.

"Theodora Rebecca Duncan, do you..." The priest asked.

"I do." She smiled and practically whispered.

The priest blessed both of their rings and they placed it on each other's finger and ended the service with another prayer.

"With great honor, I pronounce you man and wife. Spencer, you may kiss you bride."

And with that, not a second longer, he placed his lips on Teddy's, as everyone clapped, giving her a soft, ten second long, kiss. Teddy bit her lip and smiled when their lips broke and the two of them walked back up the aisle together, hand in hand. They immediately got into a car and was driven to their reception.

"You look beautiful."

"You look very handsome." Teddy smiled. "I can't believe we're married. I would have never thought a year ago, when I graduated from college, I would be married now only because I wasn't seeing anyone."

"Which I still find hard to believe. I mean you're a beautiful blonde. I got lucky."

"I got luckier."

When they arrived at their reception, they took a few wedding pictures and then headed in. They danced to a song that Spencer wrote and then sat down at their table.

"I think I see your mom." Spencer said. "And I'm assuming her boyfriend. Maybe you should greet them."

Teddy shrugged and stared at her. "She'll come to me."

"Teddy, go."

"Fine." Teddy got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her mother. "Hey, mom. I'm glad you decided to come."

Amelia looked behind her and immediately got up from where she was sitting to hug her. "Oh, congratulations. You look beautiful and the service was wonderful."

"Thank you. You look great too."

"I hope he treats you well unlike your father."

"He's caring and understanding." Teddy said, looking over at him. "He just makes me feel safe."

"I'm glad. He seems like a good boy."

"He is." Teddy said as she turned around and looked over at Spencer. "He is..."

**So the next chapter will be six years later. I hope you are liking the story so far! Remember to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_5 Years Later..._

Teddy did tummy farts on her four month old daughter, Michelle's, stomach, as she laid on her mother's bed in just a diaper. She was smiling and giggling uncontrollably as her mother did that. Once Teddy was done, she dressed her daughter and carried her down the stairs to be with her two year old son, Alexander, and husband. Teddy sat beside her husband and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Mmm... You look beautiful today." Spencer said.

"I thought I always look beautiful." Teddy said, lifting her eyebrow up.

Spencer smiled and chuckled. "You look extra beautiful today."

"Oh, how sweet. Alex, don't you think daddy is being extra sweet today?" Alex didn't reply and continued to watch a little kid cartoon show on the TV.

"You know, I've been watching this with him for a while now, and it just seems stupid."

"It's educational and entertaining for his little head."

"To me it's stupid." Spencer said again. He looked down at his watch. "We need to go now. Are you all packed?"

"Of course. All the suitcases or near the door."

Spencer turned off the TV and got up from where he was sitting. "Alright, then let's go."

"Come on, Alex" Teddy said holding her hand out. "We're going to go visit grandma and grandpa for a couple of days." Teddy walked out the door and to their car with her two kids. "Spence, did you grab the baby bag?"

"Yeah, it's in the front." He said as he placed the suitcases in the trunk of the car.

Teddy laid her daughter in her car seat, placing her pacifier in her mouth, and then helped her son into his car seat. After Spencer locked the house up, the family of four left. They spent twenty minutes getting through security and waited another thirty minutes before they could board their flight.

Three hours later, they landed in Denver. When they got married, Teddy always wondered why his parents stayed in Denver, since all of their family is in California, but Spencer said they took a liking to Denver unlike he did. After getting their luggage at baggage claim, they headed out of the airport. They took a taxi to his parents house, which was also very close to the house where Teddy grew up. On the drive to the house, they even drove past it, which made Teddy get chills.

When they arrived at the house, Spencer carried the three suitcases in, while Teddy carried her daughter, who laid in her car seat, and carried her son. Spencer's mother, Linda, answered the door happy to see them.

"Oh, Teddy, you have your hands full." She said. "Here, let me help you."

Teddy smiled and handed her the baby. "Thanks. I'm gonna go lay him down. It's nap time."

"Oh, no, it's okay mom, I don't need any help." Spencer said sarcastically as he entered the house. "Thanks for asking though."

Teddy went up the stairs and laid Alex down in Spencer's old room. She kissed him on the top of his head and quietly exited, and went back down. She smiled when she saw Linda bonding with her granddaughter. Spencer wrapped his arms around Teddy as she sat down beside him, snuggling into him.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing?" Teddy asked.

"So how was the flight?" Linda asked.

"It was alright. She didn't cry much and Alex didn't give us much trouble." Spencer said.

"Good. Are you two hungry? I could make you a snack."

"No thanks. I'm fine." Teddy said.

"Spencer?"

"You know mom, I've been craving your smoke salmon with dill. Do you think you could make it?" He asked.

She smiled and handed Teddy the baby. "Of course. I'll be right back."

"It seems like your mom wished she had a daughter."

"I suppose she always did."

"How come she didn't have another kid and at least try for one?"

"My mom is a private person when it comes to the reasons why and probably wouldn't appreciate me telling you. When I was younger I always asked for a younger brother but her answer always was we'll see. Later on I found out she had fertility trouble and getting pregnant with me was basically a miracle."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Linda came back in with a plate full of some salmon with dill on crackers. She placed the plate on the coffee table and Spencer immediately grabbed some.

"Thanks mom." Spencer said placing one in his mouth. "Hun, you have to try it."

Teddy nodded and Spencer placed one in her mouth. "Mmm... this is delicious. Not that I'm surprised since you are a lovely cook."

"Oh thanks, Teddy." She smiled. "You're very sweet."

Later that day, Teddy was sitting on the bed, next to her husband, on her tablet checking emails. She found a strange one from the adoption agency she found Charlie's family through. She clicked on the email and read it. Charlie wants to meet her because she has tons of questions to ask.

"Spence, read this email I got today." Teddy said handing him her tablet. "I think I'm going to reply with a no."

"Really? I think you should."

Teddy shook her head. "I can't."

* * *

><p>"Charlotte come down." Harper shouted. Young, twelve year old Charlotte ran down from her room and entered the kitchen where he parents were.<p>

"What?" She groaned.

"We got an email back from the adoption agency about your birth mother." Benjamin said.

"Unfortunately she doesn't want to meet with you." Harper said. "I'm sorry."

"What. What about my family tree project I have to do!?"

"Maybe you could find something online about her and her family." Her father said.

"I guess I'll google her then. What's her name?"

Charlie went up to her room and typed in Theodora Duncan in google. The first result she found was an old Buddy Page account that belonged to her. She obviously hasn't been on it in a while since she looks sixteen in the profile picture. Charlie went back to the result page and clicked the second result. It was a youtube video on the channel 7 news station website. She clicked on the video and found her talking about a serious gas explosion at a refinery. Of course that video was from five years earlier so she wondered if she still worked there. She went to new videos and found a newer video of her, but this time her last name was Walsh, not Duncan, and she was wearing a diamond wedding ring.

"Hmm... Good to know."


	7. Chapter 7

After spending a couple of days in Denver with Spencer's parents, the family of four flew back to LA. Teddy was happy to be back home. She missed it, but she wasn't looking forward to going back to work the following day, even though she's usually gone for three hours top. They arrived back at their house, and Teddy looked through the kitchen to see what they had in the house they could eat for dinner.

"I need to go shopping." Teddy said closing her fridge. "Can you watch Alex while I go? I'll take Ellie with me."

"Actually, can you take him with you? I'm going surfing with Darin."

Teddy stared at him. "You already have plans to go out and we just got back?"

"I wasn't planning to but he said the waves are perfect today."

"Yeah, whatever, have fun. I'll just take them both with me." Teddy went into the living room and helped her son get his shoes on and then picked her daughter up out of her swing and placed her in her car seat. "Do you want anything special for dinner?"

"No, you can pick." Spencer said.

"Alright." Teddy grabbed her keys and purse. "Love you. Have fun."

Teddy arrived at the grocery store and placed the baby car seat in the shopping cart and her son also in it. As she was looking at the fresh veggies, her son kept pointing to the bags of cookies.

"Mama, cookie."

"No cookies today, Alex." Teddy said placing a bag of lettuce in the cart. "I think we'll have pizza tonight since I don't feel like cooking tonight. Do you want pizza tonight, Alex?"

"Cookie." He said again.

Teddy arrived back home an hour and a half later, and saw her husband home. She found him on the couch watching a baseball game.

"And I thought you were going surfing." Teddy said, as she placed her daughter's car seat on the floor. She took the baby out and placed her in her baby swing. "You know what. I don't want to hear why you didn't go. You can bring in the grocery's instead to make it up to me."

* * *

><p>The following day, after school, Charlie stalked the channel 7 news station building in hope she would find her birth mother. She didn't so she took the bus to a park near the beach, and just by her luck, she spotted a blonde women who she thought could be her birth mom. The woman was with a man, assuming that's her husband, and two kids, a little boy and a baby.<p>

Charlie sat at a picnic table, watching the couple sit under a three playing with their kids. _I shouldn't go up to her, _she thought. _Should I? She's with her family. _Charlie decided to go over to them and she knew exactly what she would say to them.

"Excuse me." She said. "I'm sorry to bother you. But do you have a phone I could call my mom with? Mine is dead."

Teddy reached into her diaper bag and handed Charlie her phone. "Here you can use mine."

"Thanks." She smiled. Instead of calling her mother's number, she called her cell phone and pretended she was talking to her mom. After she was done, she handed the phone back to Teddy. "Thanks." Teddy placed it back in her bag. "You have cute kids. How old are they?"

"Two and four months."

"Oh... Well thanks again. Bye."Charlie went back to the picnic table and watched Teddy's husband kiss her. "I want to be a part of that family."

* * *

><p>"You know that girl at the park, I think she looks like you." Spencer said as he took his shirt off and climbed into bed.<p>

"What, just because she has blonde hair? You think everyone with blonde hair looks like me."

"Okay, good point, but she looks more like you, like she could be related to you. Do you think there could be any possibility that was the baby you put up for adoption?"

Teddy shook her head. "That's impossible. Besides, that girl was like fourteen. She would be like twelve by now."

"I still think you should meet with her and answer anything she wants to know."

"I'm not going to do that, Spencer. I left a little note for her before I handed her off to that couple, and told them to give it to her when she's older and starts asking questions. In it I told her why I gave her up. She shouldn't have any questions for me."

"But wouldn't you want to know who your mom was and actually have a conversation with her if you were adopted? Wouldn't you want to know where you're from and what your mom was like?"

"If she wants to know what she is, then she can take a test."

"You're being very difficult. If she was my kid, I would go meet her."

"She's not my kid. Alexander and Michelle are my kids. That girl is just a kid I gave birth to. The couple that adopted her are her parents. She is their child." The room was filled with silence. "You know, after all these years, I thought I managed to finally move on from my past because I have a new life and family, but now, my past wants to come back and haunt me again." Teddy took a long pause again. "The only reason why I don't want to meet her is because I feel like those images of that man and what he did to me will come back to haunt me. I was finally able to forget what he looked like. I don't want to close my eyes and see his face. Or have me dreaming of that incident. I just... can't."

Spencer scooted closer to his wife and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'll stop suggesting you to meet her. I don't want you to have those awful memories coming back. I'll stop talking about it."

"I mean, if her father wasn't who her father is and I didn't get pregnant with her how I did, then I would, with no question, see her. But I just can't risk having those memories come back." Teddy could hear her four month older daughter start to cry through the baby monitor. "I'll get her." Teddy climbed out of bed and wandered down the hall to her daughter's room. She picked her up and carried her back to her room and climbed back in bed beside her husband. "She's going to sleep with us tonight."

"Man, I was hoping to get some action tonight." Spencer grinned.

Teddy rolled her eyes and pushed her husband when he was pouting his lips at her. "Go away."

"Not a chance, darling." Teddy laughed and placed the baby down in the middle of her and Spencer when she went back to sleep. "And she gets to be in the middle of us? Tonight is just not my night."

"She's my cuddle monkey." Teddy smiled, as she reached to turn off her lamp.

"But your my cuddle monkey."

"Goodnight, Spencer."

**So just to let you guys know, I just published a new story. It's a Little Mermaid fanfiction called Learning to Love. Check, it out if you like or don't... So i hope you are liking this story. There is two more chapters after this. Remember to leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Have a safe flight." Teddy got on her tippy toes and gave her husband a kiss and hug before he would leave for a performance. He would be flying to Oregon for a fair and won't be back for two days.

"You sure you'll be fine here?" Spencer asked. "I told you you could have come with."

Teddy nodded. "I'll be fine. Two days, right?"

"Yes. You can expect me back in bed with you Sunday night." Spencer smiled and kiss his wife again. "I love you."

"Love you."

Teddy stood near the front door, as she watched her husband pull out of the drive way and leave. Once he was gone, she closed the front door and went back into the living room to be with her two kids. She sat down on the couch watching her two year old son, Alex, play with his father's old train on the rug.

"Alex, wanna go to the zoo today?" He looked up at his mom and continued to play with the train. "I think we're going to go to the zoo today."

* * *

><p>"I really don't think we should be doing this, Lottie." Her cousin, Courtney, said.<p>

"I just want to know what she's like. She doesn't want to meet me so I have to do it this way." Charlie discovered where Teddy lived and was outside her house, hiding in her cousin's car, since she's seventeen, across the street. "Get down." Charlie saw Teddy leaving her house with her two kids. She watched as she placed the baby car seat in the car and helped her son into his car seat. "We have to follow her."

"Lottie, we don't even know where she's going."

"Court, please. She's my birth mom. I need to know what she's like."

"Fine, but you owe me."

Courtney stayed behind a couple of cars of Teddy so it wouldn't seem as if she was being followed. They pulled up to the parking lot of the Zoo and Courtney parked her car.

"We are not going in the zoo." Courtney said firmly.

"I'll pay you back, twice as much as the entry way." Courtney sighed and opened. "Thanks. You're the best cousin and my favorite cousin!"

"I'm only doing this because we're family."

Charlie and Courtney entered the zoo, having to pay twenty each. Charlie quickly found Teddy pushing a stroller with her daughter in it and holding her son's hand as they walked towards the Giraffes.

"If she has two kids, how come she put you up for adoption?" Courtney asked.

"Obviously because she didn't want me. I was the product of a man who raped her. She wasn't allowed to abort me and she didn't want to keep me either."

"Oh... Do you think she still thinks of you?"

"Why would she even think of me? She's married with kids she actually wants and love." Charlie laughed. "She left a note when she handed me off to my parents saying she'll always love and never forget me. Do you think I actually believe that for a second? If she will always love me, she would have said yes when I wanted to meet her a month ago. She obviously doesn't care about me."

"You don't know that. Didn't you say she was a teen when she had you? What teen would want to keep a baby and raise it? I know I wouldn't. Plus, you don't know how she feels and thinks in the inside. Maybe she thinks about you everyday. Maybe her daughter looks just like you when you were a baby and it reminds her of you. Just because she acts like she had forgotten or might have not love you, doesn't mean it's true."

"True... But why would she even love me? Like I said, I was the product of a man who raped her. I wouldn't want me either."

* * *

><p>"Alex, do you know what sounds the monkeys go?" Teddy asked. "They go Oh Oh Ah Ah." Alex laughed. Even Michelle was starting to giggle. "Aw, look at that smile."<p>

"Mama, Ice Cream." He said, pointing to the ice cream stand.

"When we go home and have dinner you can, okay?" Teddy picked up her son and pushed the stroller to the section of the zoo where there are penguins. "Alex, go stand right there so I can get a picture of you." Teddy used her phone and took a picture of her son and sent it to her husband.

"Mama, I tired." Alex said rubbing his eyes.

"I guess it's time to go then." Teddy said. She picked him up again and he laid his head on her shoulder as she walked back to the car.

When they arrived back, Teddy carried him up to his room, and laid him down in his bed. She then went into her daughter's room to lay her down in her crib, and went back down with the baby monitor. Teddy grabbed an old photo album, from when she was a teenager, from the book self, and sat on the couch scrolling through it. Towards the end of the album, she found photos of her, her grandmother, and Charlie. She began to cry. She closed the album and placed it back on the bookshelf.

* * *

><p>"I'm not doing this again." Courtney said. "I'm just saying."<p>

Charlie rolled her eyes and handed her cousins money out of her mother's purse. "Fine."

"Was it at least worth something?" She asked. "Did you learn anything about her?"

"I learned she loves her kids." Charlie said. "And she seems like a great mom. And she looks fun. I'm jealous of those kids."

"Why? You have a family and parents who love you just like they do."

"But the only difference is, I'm adopted."

* * *

><p>Spencer came home around eight, Sunday night. Teddy had already gotten her kids ready for bed and was reading her son a bedtime story when he arrived. Spencer walked up the stairs and stood in his son's doorway, listening and watching his wife.<p>

"And then..." Teddy said. She stopped and looked up when she saw a shadow. "You're back."

"Why'd you stop? I missed the sound of your beautiful voice." Spencer smiled. "What are you reading him?"

"Poo Bear and the Great Honey Mystery." Teddy smiled.

"Oh, good thing I didn't miss it." Spencer said, walking over to sit on the bed. "I'm dying to find out what happened to the honey."

Teddy shook her head smiling, and continued the story. Half way through, she started to hear whimper coming from the baby monitor. "Can you get her for me? I'm almost done."

"Ah, man, I need to know who stole it." Spencer whined. He became much more serious after playing around. "I'll get her."

After Teddy finished reading the story, she kissed her son goodnight and turned on the nightlight before she exited the room. She walked into her daughter's nursery and found Spencer sitting in a rocking chair, holding her, as he sung her a lullaby to get her back to sleep. Teddy smiled at the site and went downstairs to finish cleaning up the kitchen. A few minutes later, Spencer came down.

"There's extra from tonight's dinner in the fridge if your hungry." Teddy said as she wiped the kitchen counter. "So how was the fair?"

"It was fun. You should have been there."

"Next time." She dried her hands off with a towel and gave her husband a hug and a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"So I wanted to talk to you about something." Spencer grabbed his plate of food out of the microwave and sat down at the table. "I was looking through old photos, the other day from when I was a teenager. And I found a couple of photos of Charlie in it... It was from the last couple of days I had her."

"Oh."

"And I was thinking about that email I got about her wanting to meet me."

"You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable to do so, Hun."

"I kind of want to meet her now and see how she is and what kind of personality she has, you know? But I would want you with me."

"I fully support you whatever you want to do and if you want me with you, then I'll come."

Teddy smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek from behind. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Harper and Benjamin received a call from the adoption agency concerning possibly having Charlie meet Teddy. They both went up to Charlie's room where she was on her computer.<p>

"Hey, honey." Harper said.

"Hey mom. What do you want?"

"Well we got an interesting call today from the adoption agency." Benjamin said. Charlie closed her laptop and sat up in her bed, with full attention. "Your birth mother has changed her mind about meeting you."

"She would like to maybe meet us next weekend over lunch."

"She does?" Charlie stammered.

"She does." Harper smiled. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

Charlie nodded and smiled as her parents left her room. _Maybe she never did forget about me_, she thought. _Maybe she does love me._

**One More Chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ready?" Spencer asked as Teddy entered the living room.

"Yeah. Thanks for watching Alex for us, Meg."

"Oh, yeah, no problem. You sure you don't want me to watch this cutie too?"

Teddy shook her head as she grabbed Michelle from her. "Thanks, but I think she still needs to be with her mommy."

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." Spencer said. "Bye."

"Alex, can you say bye to mommy and daddy?" Megan asked.

"No."

"No?" Teddy asked lifting up her eyebrow.

Megan laughed. "Well bye guys."

Teddy and Spencer were the first to arrive at the restaurant they agreed to meet at. Spencer gave Teddy a kiss on the side of her forehead, knowing she was feeling scared and nervous about meeting Charlie.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought her." Teddy said. "What if she gets jealous because I kept Michelle and not her?"

"Hun, why would she be jealous?" Spencer asked. "You're in a total different situation than you were with her."

"But still..."

"Teddy, Hun, she won't be jealous."

A short time later, a family of three walked over to the table where Teddy and Spencer were seated at.

"Hi, nice seeing you again, Teddy." Harper began. "Thanks for meeting with us."

"We know you told us you wanted to have no contact so we appreciate it." Benjamin added.

"It's totally fine. I understand." Teddy smiled. "This is my husband, Spencer, and our daughter Michelle."

Spencer shook both of their hands. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Oh, she's so adorable." Harper said. "How old is she?"

"About five months." Teddy smiled. She saw a twelve year old girl behind Harper. "Hi, I'm Teddy."

"Sweetie, don't be shy." Harper said. "You've been wanting to meet her. Here's your chance now."

Charlie came out from behind Harper. "Hi."

The three of them sat down at the table. Charlie sat across from Teddy in the middle of her parents. They ordered their food and had a perfect time to talk as they waited for it.

"So how have you been, Teddy, since adoption day?" Harper asked.

"Um.. Well, I finished high school and then went on to college at UC Irvine, studying journalism. And then a year after graduation, Spencer and I got married, and have two wonderful kids now."

"Did you two meet in college?" Charlie asked.

Teddy looked over to her and smiled. "No, we met about five months after you were born, at a church in Denver. We dated for a few months but then broke up because I had to move to California with my grandmother and you. And then I decided I would find you a nice family so I could have a good future and you could also. Everything turned out more than I wanted for. I have a family I've always dreamed up and you have a family I dreamed you would always have."

"I think someone should thank me for that." Spencer said.

"Spencer, this isn't about you. Learn from your daughter and be quiet."

"What did he do?" Charlie asked.

"If I didn't report her parents for abusing her, you would have been stuck with them as your parents."

"My parents?" She questioned.

"You see, my parents were strong Christians and when they found out I was pregnant, they wanted to save themselves from humiliation. So I was taken out of school and wasn't allowed to leave the house but for doctor appointments. When you were born, they claimed you as their own and you were my "sister". My mom even went far enough with it that she wore a fake belly for nine months so nobody would get suspicious that they suddenly had a baby."

"That's horrible." Harper said.

"Yeah, it was. But what's worst was when I went back to school the beginning of Junior year. I was very popular before what happened to me, happened. Everyone thought I had the perfect life, good grades, perfect boyfriend, lots of friends. But then I lost all of my friends and everyone made rumors about me. One of me going to rehab because of what happened to me. No one at school knew I got pregnant. The best thing that happened to me was when this guy moved into town. It was a blessing from God. He was the only friend I had, my best friend, and only one who knew the whole truth. After I moved, we lost contact. But we found each other again a few years later. I'm happy for once." Teddy noticed her daughter was starting to wake up from her little nap in her arms. "Aw, hi blue eyes. Spence, can you hand me the bottle out of the diaper bag."

"Sure thing." Spencer bent over, grabbing the diaper bag, and handed Teddy the bottle. "There you go, Hun."

"Thanks." Teddy placed the bottle in her mouth and she began to suck on it.

"Do you have any siblings?" Charlie asked. Teddy shook her head. "Are your parents still in jail?"

"Charlotte." Benjamin said, firmly.

"No, it's fine. They're not in jail anymore but I also haven't seen them in a while. I talk to my mom maybe once every two years and I haven't seen my father since I was sixteen."

"Oh..."

They spent an hour at lunch talking about many things. But then lunch ended and was time to head their separate ways again.

"I'll be waiting in the car with Michelle for you." Spencer said picking up the baby car seat carrier.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

"Thank you for meeting with us again." Harper said. "It meant a lot to Charlotte, even though it may have not seem like it."

"Am I going to see you again?" Charlie asked.

Teddy shook her head. "Probably not. Harper and Benjamin are your parents and family. My husband and two kids are my family. We need to stay with our own family now and be happy with them."

Charlie felt sad when she heard that. "Can I at least get a goodbye hug?"

Teddy smiled and wrapped her arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Bye Charlie."

"Bye, mom." She whispered back.

**The End! **


End file.
